Run Away with my Heart
by i.am.red.john
Summary: The team attend Rigsby's wedding, which brings back nostalgic memories for Jane. Will his memories of Angela conflict with his new found feelings for Lisbon?


This is my second fanfic (I've written a one-shot about the mentalist too). Let me know what you think! It's only planned to be 3 or 4 chapters long but there's the possibility of continuation too, so if you review, I'll try my best to write as speedily as possible.

Additional info: This story takes place sometime in season 5 (next season).

The music (lyrics) used in this story is 'Wherever You Will Go' (the cover version by Charlene Soraia).

Enjoy!

**Run Away with my Heart**

Patrick Jane watched Cho stand up uncomfortably. He wasn't a man of many words, yet here he was as Rigsby's best man, and it was speech time. He fastened his suit jacket when he stood up, flattened his shirt down and unearthed a rather crumpled looking piece of paper from his back pocket. He glanced awkwardly up at everyone before beginning.

"So yeah, Wayne's a good guy." Cho sat down and everyone looked at each other, confused. Cho wasn't a big talker, but even for him, this was minimalistic. All of a sudden, he revealed a rare grin and stood back up. "No, you're right; he's also an avid eater." The room chimed with laughter and Rigsby chuckled animatedly. "Jokes aside, Wayne's not just a good guy and an avid eater. He's a loyal friend, a devoted husband and an excellent father." The room smiled. Rigsby really was one of those good guys in life that anyone could just depend upon. Cho stood tall and continued with his speech. The room laughed, cheered and some even cried in the right places. Patrick Jane was rather impressed with the speech Cho had came up with, and it was probably the longest that anyone had ever heard him speak in one go. The speech ended and room was on their feet in approval.

Jane grinned widely and cheerfully applauded along with everyone else in the tastefully decorated function room. It was all a fresh white, but lilac drapes framed the windows and purple flowers were positioned in the middle of each round table. Name cards sat on the tables, adorably decorated with Ben's handprint in a shocking violet shade. As Jane finished clapping, he took a rather large sip of champagne in toast to the newlywed couple and he caught Lisbon's gaze. She was seated next to him and looking magnificently beautiful in a long, red gown. Her dark curls framed her face perfectly and her delicate crucifix was ever present around her neck. He was pleased to see she was smiling at him rather than scowling at him for a change; everyone was in high spirits on a day like this.

After a couple of concluding thanks from the bride and groom, waiters bustled around the many guests offering wine whilst the disco and dance floor were being set up down the other end of the great hall. A tall, balding man approached the table.

"Would any ladies or gentlemen like any more of our finest wines?" he asked, bowing slightly. He carried one bottle of red and white wine against each forearm. Patrick Jane noticed his pitifully empty glass.

"I take some red, thanks," he nodded and smiled at the waiter. The waiter delicately poured some red wine into Jane's glass and stood straight once again. He made his way around the table, offering wine to Grace and a few of Rigsby's other friends from the CBI. At last, he came to Lisbon.

"Any wine for you, madam?" the waiter politely asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine thanks, some sparkling water would be good though," she replied. Jane rolled his eyes and sighed, bemused.

"She'll have some red," Jane insisted. Before Lisbon could protest, the waiter swiftly poured a generous helping of wine into Lisbon's glass. Jane smiled, satisfied. Lisbon tried so hard to be the sensible boss; she deserved some fun once in a while. He knew that deep down she wanted to loosen up and let go, at least for a night.

"Jane!" she hissed, once the waiter had turned his back. He smirked, but she sighed exasperatedly and sulked. Even so, she raised the glass to her lips and took a big gulp. Jane raised his eyebrows at her, satisfied that his previous conclusions were accurate. Lisbon looked up and smirked playfully.

"Well, I might as well have a drink being as I'm going to have to put up with you all night," she snapped, but not angrily.

After about half an hour (and a couple more glasses of wine later), Jane and Lisbon strode toward the dance floor at the back of the room to watch Rigsby and Sarah's first dance after parting from Grace, who was in the over friendly company of one of Rigsby's keen colleagues. As the lights dimmed, Sarah hurriedly passed Benjamin onto Cho, who found himself standing there awkwardly with the toddler sucking on his plain lilac tie.

The soft music started to play and silence fell among the crowd.

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place...**_

The soft female voice echoed from the high ceilings to create a beautiful harmony of notes. It was an enchanting moment; Rigsby and Sarah were intently gazing into each other's eyes, soft smiles adorning their faces. The only light in the room was that from the solitary spotlight, focussing on the beautiful scene on the dance floor.

_**...If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go...**_

Jane caught Lisbon's glance. Their eyes met, hers were sparkling more than usual. She brushed his arm, bringing her fingers down to his hand, where she held them there for a few seconds. He felt the instant warmth of her touch; it felt so right, but wrong at the same time. He could remember his first dance with Angela like it was yesterday; the feel of her hand, running down his back, the smell of her luscious, dark golden locks. It had to have been the one moment in his life where he was completely, one hundred percent carefree. He was nothing more than a con man, yet his wife somehow made him feel... good. She and his daughter were the only pure and wonderful things in his life.

_**...Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love...**_

Jane noticed that he had been staring glumly at the floor for several seconds and when he jerked himself back into his harsh reality, he saw Lisbon, looking concerned. It wasn't her; he didn't want her to think that she'd done something to sadden him. The warmth of her hand was comforting, it made him feel... good.

"For saying even I can dance better than Rigsby, he's not doing a bad job," Jane whispered to Lisbon, humorously, "I reckon we'd do a better job." He raised an eyebrow at Lisbon.

"You can't dance!" she scoffed, stifling a chuckle. Jane looked mockingly insulted, but then smiled.

"I'll show you later on." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You wish. I don't dance," replied Lisbon defiantly, turning her nose up at the prospect.

"Oh you will," Jane whispered quietly. Jane went back to watching the end of the dance as Lisbon rolled her eyes. Sarah nestled her head into Rigsby's shoulder, and her brown hair was sprawled across his neck and back. Jane saw a sneaky tear gather in Rigsby's eyes as the music came to an end.

_**...If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go.**_

_Oh Angela, I really would._


End file.
